


Lunch Break

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just a hint of, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, this also got emotional what the /fuck/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Narcissa and Kingsley and sex.---"Thus, with no plans to actually see Kingsley beyond a memo sent to him after she was done, she entered the Ministry in one of the most matronly robes she owned."





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Winter's Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923732) by Anonymous. 



> So, as I said before, this story isn't included in the main series it's technically a part of because it adds nothing to the advancement of plot or characters. They have sex, and it's fantastic and sweet (if I do say so myself), but that's it. If you're just finding this story randomly, reading the other stories might help.

Narcissa honestly hadn’t been expecting to see Kingsley at all that week, let alone that day. After the long (very, _very_ long) night together on New Year’s, they’d both been immediately swamped in work: Narcissa with working her way into influence with the few newly chosen Wizengamot members, and Kingsley with Dark Wizards. With February came an uptick in suspected Dark Magical activity, and she’d taken to going over to Andy’s when Mitch, Tonks, and Kingsley all got called out for days at a time. The first day, she’d thought she was doing a good job at hiding her worry—until Andy had dragged her out to Diagon Alley to shop, citing that “another moment inside with her fidgeting would drive her ‘round the twist.” The _nerve_.

Even when Kingsley was in his office, there were constant meetings—a sharp divergence from the hours she could spend with him privately, doing their respective tasks for the day, just a few months ago. The increase worried her, eating at her now constant state of happiness, and she made a note to visit Severus to ask if he’d heard anything.

Thus, with no plans to actually see Kingsley beyond a memo sent to him after she was done, she entered the Ministry in one of the most matronly robes she owned.

It was a beautiful creation, of course—everything she had was—but that was the fact of it: it was thick and dark and near shapeless, with a stiff high collar that barely showed the front of her neck, let alone anything else. The sleeves were purposefully overlong, front edges coming down just to her fingers and the backs extending down to barely a half meter off the floor. A thin silver choker wrapped around her neck, peeking out from the collar and pulling out the silver threads from the fabric. All in all, the perfect thing to impress upon the Unspeakables, who had asked for her consultation, that she was serious. Her hair even matched, pulled into a severe no-nonsense bun. And still—

“—I’ve told you, I need to get these suggestions from Crouch to the DMLE,” Percy Weasley nearly whined behind her to the other intern. From what she'd heard he was a wonderful assistant, for a Weasley, but his voice was still grating. He continued, “I don’t have time to take this to Magical Catastrophes. Crouch insists Auror Shacklebolt needs to see these immediately. Can’t you—”

“Pardon,” Narcissa said, turning to interrupt the bickering pair. “Did you say you needed to get something to Shacklebolt?”

Weasley blinked in confusion. “Well, yes, but—” he started.

“I can take it to him,” she said. A very large part of her was shouting at her about her aforementioned appearance, something that,while also the exact opposite of 'beautiful paramour,' could only serve to remind Kingsley exactly who she'd been in society.

“Lady Black!” the other one squeaked. “This is against protocol, especially for a consultant of your calibre—”

“Wait, no,” Weasley cut him off. “You want me to get this to Catastrophes? I can do that now. Here—” He shoved the file at her, and abruptly got off the elevator they were crammed on.

“Why I _never_ ,” Narcissa huffed, frowning after him. There was no need to be rude to the person offering assistance. She was still frowning when she entered the madhouse that had once been a functioning DMLE department, and almost took a memo to the eye. Ducking quickly, she winced as the noise fully hit her. It was packed; a significant portion of at least three other departments were crammed into the room, falling over desks and shouting down perfectly reasonable routes with asinine alternatives. After a moment, she spotted Kingsley, arguing with Dawlish. Kingsley looks more inscensed than he’d ever looked, jabbing at the parchment in front of them and motioning around as he made his point. Despite this, Narcissa smiled; even in this state, Kingsley Shacklebolt had the ability to improve her mood by leaps and bounds.

Narcissa walked up to them quickly, cutting off Dawlish’s reply.

“Gentlemen,” she nodded at both, “I ran into one of Crouch’s interns, and he has this file for you to look over.” Comically, their reaction was the same: twin groans of exasperation as they shared a look of annoyance between them.

“He needs to grasp he’s not DMLE anymore, and hasn't been for a decade,” Dawlish grumbled.

Kingsley sighed. “He does,” came the reply. “We’ll discuss this more tomorrow; for now, I’ll take my lunch while I review this with Lady Black.” Narcissa lightly frowned but followed when he motioned for her to follow him into his office. He held the door for her, and she walked through. She heard him close the door behind them, and the noise was instantly cut by the powerful sound charms on the door.

“I don’t know I could help you,” Narcissa said regretfully, walking over to the desk and placing the file on top of an already daunting pile of work. “I really did just get it from Weasley; maybe you could get him—mmphf.”

Kingsley cut off the rest of her suggestion by kissing her, long and slow, hands gently placed on the side of her face. She easily relaxed into it, wrapping her hands around his waist and pressing up into him. In the short time they’d been together, she’d found there was little better than being kissed by him.

“I have missed you,” Kingsley said, voice gruff, when they finally needed to pull away for air, “So very much.”

“So have I,” she said breathlessly. He leaned in to kiss her again, and she pressed a finger to his lips. “I didn't intend to come and take your entire lunch break with kissing, though; when is your next meeting?”

“Right now,” he said frankly, and before she could pull away fully, he continued. “It’s very important consulting work; might take _hours_.”

“Kingsley, be serious,” Narcissa admonished, though the remark made her smile. He smiled with her, and she thought his smile was brighter than the sun.

“I am” he insisted. His hands dropped down, one hand pressing against her lower back while the other grabbed her ass. He used the grip to hoist her up, pushing her robes up enough to hook one of her thighs around his hip. Kingsley pressed his growing member to her center. “And look, the consultant even brought me lunch.”

Narcissa snorted. “You are ridiculous,” she told him.

“Do you not want me to continue, then?” he asked, smiling. Cheeky.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. “If you stop now, I will hex you through the wall.”

“Well, with orders like that…” He leaned back into kiss her, and she opened her mouth for his tongue this time. They worked their way back until Narcissa was pressed up against the door. She wound her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

He carefully pressed his lower torso into her, and thus the door, and let go of her ass. She shivered, pressing her heated center into his length. He moved his hands up her torso, still kissing her, and gripped one hand high on her waist as the other wrapped around a breast. Narcissa whimpered into his mouth as his fingers played with the breast they had, pushing and pulling her nipple into a stiff peak. Kingsley left off her mouth, dropping quick kisses on her jaw and neck. She started panting when he switched breasts. He ran his fingers across the underside and then started massaging it until it matched the other. Her hips jerked when a kiss just under her ear coincided with a particularly harsh tug on her chest, and she moaned.

“Off,” she begged, hands shakily pushing his head away and fumbling with the clasps of her robes. “These need to come _off_.”

“An excellent idea,” he said, and he sounded _wrecked_. He set her back down, and went about undoing the red Auror robes he still wore as she worked on her own robes. The robes fell to the floor with a soft ‘whoosh’ at almost the exact same time, leaving her in a plain gray dress and him in his shirt and trousers. He immediately started undoing the buttons on his shirt, while she impatiently pulled the entire dress over her head. Kingsley groaned when he saw her, stopping completely with his shirt clutched in his fingers. “Is all your underwear like that?”

Narcissa grinned, remembering his reaction to the lingerie she’d bought to go under the New Year’s dress: a helpless sound that had seemed punched out of him. She looked down at the sheer chemise she was wearing, and the muggle style underwear set under it. “I think you might find that out for yourself, in time,” she told him. In truth, she’d begged, threatened, and coerced Andy into taking her out to get an entirely new collection of underwear, as a part of getting her to help her seduce Kingsley once she’d exhausted all her own ideas.

His eyes softened “That I shall,” he replied. They came together again immediately, like two puzzle pieces. This—this is what she’d missed in the time they’d been apart. This sense of rightness, of belonging, that she didn’t think she’d ever felt with a partner. It was a heady feeling, even more than the already incredible feeling of having him inside her.

Kingsley hoisted her back up against the door, using one foot to shove their robes to the side, then started sucking what felt like a truly impressive bruise into her throat. Narcissa went back to whimpering, all thought pushed from her head as she held onto his shoulders and waist for dear life. When he finally let up, her panties felt soaked through, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever say a coherent sentence again. She reached for his cock, which had been pressing into her thigh through his trousers the entire time he’d been laying claim to her throat. He caught her hand before she could grasp him though, silently shaking his head.

“But I want to suck your cock,” Narcissa told him petulantly, pouting. She was a tad spoiled and selfish at times, she knew—a result of being raised the youngest treasure of a very rich house—but she couldn’t see how this was something a man could protest.

“You sucked my cock twice our first time together,” he told her, matter-of-fact. “And then again in a ministry hallway closet.” She flushed at the memory: it had been one of the few times they could see each other before work had truly taken over, and while the lunch out had been perfectly lovely in its chastity, she’d just _desparately_ wanted him in her mouth that day. He put her back down, getting to his knees, and she gasped as her eyes widened.“I’m very, _very_ happy you seem to like that so much, but I’ve barely gotten a chance to explore you in the same way. May I?”

There was a reason he hadn’t. Narcissa was conscious of the fact that, while they were only six years apart, _she_ was the one that was older. Older, with a child nearly to adulthood, and her body showed it, while Kingsley himself was in peak physical condition from his job. Through her own efforts, her body was nearly as thin as it was on her wedding day, but the stretch marks on her thighs and stomach were stubborn—the scars of a very bloody emergency birth even more so. Both faded with time, but resistant to any magical therapies. The chemise she was wearing, while thin and short, was thick and long enough to hide most of it, and Kingsley had only seen her in the low candlelight of her bedroom until that point.

“Please?” he asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. He tugged on the hem of the chemise, glancing up at her through his eyelashes. _His eyes are unfairly pretty_ , she thought, feeling her resolve crumble. “Let me see you.”

After another beat, she nodded, and he smiled gratefully. His fingers hooked around the sides of her panties. “May I take these off?” She nodded again, not trusting herself to speak, and he pulled them down her thighs, over her knees, and down over her boots. While he worked them down her thighs, Narcissa took a deep breath and yanked off the chemise, blush rising to her cheeks. Kingsley looked up. The underwear, twisted in his fingers, rested just on the edge of the longest stretch mark. “Bra, too.” His voice sounded rough, at a deeper baritone than she’d ever heard it. Her face burned as she reached up to unhook the brittle clasps muggles favored, and the entire thing went loose around her. She let it slide down her arms; Kingsley caught the strap at her hands. He turned her hand over to kiss her palm, keeping eye contact with her. Goosebumps popped up on her arms and the top of her chest at the look on his face. “Thank you.” Narcissa had a feeling he knew what this had cost her—standing before him in just her boots and necklace, under harsh ministry lights.

After a moment, he hoisted a leg over his shoulder, and leaned in. He took a long, slow lick, from just after her entrance to right above her clit, and and Narcissa’s head slammed back into the door with a yell. “Oh, _Merlin_!” Kingsley seemed to take that as assurance, and brought his fingers up to part her as he dove in fully. If Narcissa had any of her conscious mind left during the time he was between her legs, she would have been embarassed by the sounds she made: whimpers and moans, aborted yells and squeals, and a pathetic “oh, ah, oh, _oh, oh_!” when Kingsley entered her with his tongue.

He got comfortable with her outer lips, running his tongue over and across their blood-filled plumpness, before sucking each into his mouth to toy with one at a time. Narcissa gasped at the sensation, as it exposed her more fully to the coolest air of the room, and she could feel droplets of her arousal rolling down her lips and thighs. Gasping quickly turned to whining, and when she reached her highest pitch, he left off, moving to inner lips. Slowly, he traced his tongue lightly over each, before running it down between them, glancing lightly over her entrance. She gasped out a breathy ' _fuck_ ' at that, and he pulled back to grin at her before moving up. He used one hand to push wet lips apart fully, exposing the hard and twitching nub. He canted forward, flicking his tongue across it once- twice- On the third time he lingered, circling his tongue around before pressing it firmly over her clit. She whined high in her throat at that, hips truly shaking as she helplessly bucked into his face.

Kingsley grunted, jerking back in surprise.

“S-Sorry,” Narcissa choked out. She wasn’t entirely conscious of what she’d done; her entire body felt hot, and her mind might full well have been cooking in her skull. She couldn’t have brought herself to give a single fuck.

“You’re alright,” he reassured her. They were both soaked in some way. Her cunt, the tops of her thighs, and the entire bottom half of his face was wet with her juices. She could feel them dripping and sliding down—further down her thighs, between her cheeks, and droplets clinging to her inner lips. Her bangs were clinging to her forehead in a similar fashion from sweat. Kingsley looked at her, contempative, before he pulled her other leg over his shoulder. He wrapped strong arms around the tops of her thighs, locking her in place. “Lets try this.” And he dove right back in.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed before she noticed a discernable difference in her pleasure; it felt like they’d entered some timeless place. Kingsley had worked himself up to two, then three fingers in her, and she didn’t have enough of her left to be embarassed by the obscene sounds they were making moving in and out of her, as his mouth and tongue played in lust-slick folds. But after a while, there it was: a distinct building of focused pleasure,down her spine and in her center.

“O-Oh, Merlin, _Kingsley_ , I—” Narcissa tried to force the words out, but they weren’t truly fitting around the moans her body gave up easily. He tightened one hand on her thigh, while the other's fingers continued to plunge in and out of her. His tongue focused more fully on the slippery hard bud between her folds, sliding and sucking on it firmly. “Oh, Morgana, _fuck_ ,” she said, panting. “I think—I-I’m going to—” Narcissa threw her head back and _screamed_ as pleasure rocked over her, grabbing and locking her hands around Kingsley’s neck. It dragged her in the undertow as her body jerked and spasmed, torn between the orgasm and his persistant fingers and mouth, staying right where they were as her cunt spasmed and squeezed. She could _feel_ her release gushing down her thighs, forcing itself over Kingsley’s hands and onto his face and neck ( _and likely his_ floor _, oh, Merlin_ , she thought, face blushing again).

Finally, it ended, and she panted as her body relaxed. A beat after she fully stilled, Narcissa lightly shoved Kingsley away from her. He smiled up at her, easily relenting, then frowned in confusion and worry as she stumbled further away from him. Her legs felt delicate, like they could give out at any moment, and her voice didn’t feel much better. Still, she found it in her to use it once more as she sagged against his desk.

“Fuck me.”

He blinked, eyes widening. She likely looked like a mad whore, standing there in nothing but boots and choker, makeup ruined, and wild expression on her face as she stared intensely at this man who had come to mean so much to her in less than a year. “Fuck me, darling,” she repeated, and that seemed to jolt him into action. He crossed the room in one large step, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up to fully sit on the desk. He kissed her soundly, and she moaned at her own taste, and then he fluttered kisses all over her face and neck. One of her breasts was hefted in his hand, absently massaged and a thumb flicking over a nipple as he started murmering into her neck. “You are a marvel…an angel…my heart…love you…”

She grabbed his hand, stilling it and forcing him to look up at her. “I love you, too,” she said, aiming for firm but likely landing somewhere around desparate. Her other hand reached down to slide into his trousers to grip his cock. “But I need you to fuck me now.”

He nodded frantically, starting to look as mindless with pleasure as he had her. “Yes,” he said. “Right; fucking.”

They worked together to get the rest of his clothes off, shoving everything roughly down to his knees. Narcissa got distracted, though, which she felt she couldn’t be blamed for—given just _how_ pretty a cock was waiting for her.

Kingsley moaned, grabbing the sides of his own desk and collapsing his weight onto it, as she slowly stroked it. She ran her fingers lightly down the side, then back up to circle her thumb around the head—swollen and wet, like she had been and still was. Slowly, she ran two fingers down the underside, then cupped his balls.

“I fell in love with you without you fucking me,” she said, voice almost normal as she rolled his balls in her hand. He jerked and actually whimpered into her neck when she extended her fingers to stroke his perineum. “But if we’d fucked before, I think I would have declared my love for you within a week. Don’t you think?”

“I think you should stop,” he said, sounding like if was forced out. She yanked her hand back as if burned. Kingsley caught her wrist before she could fully retract it, though. “Relax; I just thought you wanted me to fuck you? No way to do that if I’ve come already.”

 _You’d be surprised_ , she didn’t say, but she did smile at him. “Then you should do so, now, before I change my mind and get to the sucking I wanted to.”

Kingsley kissed her hard at that, and slowly eased his way into her. They both groaned at the feeling, Narcissa trying to relax into the slight burn. "Steady," he panted, and she whimpered, nodding breathlessly.

Kingsley continued murmering into her neck, stroking her hip as they worked past the resistance together. Narcissa gasped out a sigh of relief when his pelvis met her center, his hips splaying her wide. His skin, sweaty and with muscles twitching impatiently underneath, felt wonderful against her own. They stayed as they were for a moment, before Narcissa shifted. “You may move,” she whispered against his lips, and he groaned in relief.

The pace was slow at first, Kingsley still holding himself back. She wrapped her legs fully around him, feet resting at the small of his back, and stilled him. “Faster, darling,” she told him, resting her cheek against his and swiftly nipping his ear. “I can take it; I _want_ to take it.”

“Okay,” he huffed out. “Okay, give me a moment.” He pulled out slightly, adjusting his grip on her hips. Then, he slammed back into her, making her yell out a sharp ‘ _yes!’_ at the sensation, and the pace picked up fairly quickly after that.

The sound of their lovemaking was even more audible than it had been, and Narcissa still could not find it in her to care. She was too busy loudly begging—harder, faster, _anything_ as she was driven to the edge much faster than before.

She tried to touch Kingsley in turn—stroking over his arms, his chest, sucking bruising kisses into his neck to match hers in thought—but he seemed to be doing everything in his power to drive her out of her mind _mad_ with pleasure. He was too far gone to be as gentle as he had been, and _yanked_ her leg over his shoulder, roughly pushing the other leg out to pin to the desk by the calf. She spared a thought to wondering if his hand hurt on the buckles of her boot, before she processed just _how_ good the change in angle and depth felt.

“ _Aaah!_ ” she whined out, before it turned into a continuous scream, changing pitch between each time Kingsley entered and left her. She gave up touching him, clinging to his shoulders and frantically rocking her hips with the small amount of leverage he’d given her. Wetness was pulled freely from her by their pace, and rolled down the backs of her thighs to the desk. She tugged on the arm holding her calf down, pulling until she could suck on his index and middle finger. Kingsley groaned at that, hips stuttering, before he continued at speed. He let her suck on them for briefly, watching her shameless enjoyment of the act with arousal darkened eyes, before dragging them out and immediately using those fingers to rub her clit. Narcissa threw her head back and wailed at that, arching her back into the fingers and cock at her center. His fingers slipped and skated over it messily, no thought to any coordination, but it did not matter. Her pleasure slammed into her unexpectedly this time, and she cut herself off with a groan. Her body twitched uncontrollably in his grasp, and she whimpered at the familiar sensation of coming around a cock.

Kingsley’s hips stuttered to a stop, though he twitched with each aftershock that ran through her. “May I—May I—” he stuttered, forearms shaking.

“ _Yes_ , yes!” Narcissa moaned once she got her bearings back, and the frantic fucking continued, although at a much more uncoordinated rate than before. She continued, moaning into his ear. “Oh, I want you to come inside me so _much_ , darling…You feel so good…please, _please_ , fill me…stuff me full of your come. I want…I-I want—” Kingsley hips stuttered, and with a mutual groan, he came inside of her. They panted as his cock swelled, twitched, and slowly softened. After a minute, Kingsley carefully pulled out.

Narcissa finally fell back on the desk with a moan, legs staying spread since all her energy seemed to have left. Kingsley stumbled back from her, grabbing his wand from the tangle of their robes. He cast a cleaning spell on the floor (a flicker of embarassment, though it didn’t make it to a blush) and then himself. After looking around for anything he's missed, he tucked himself back into his trousers, and moved towards her. She held up her hand, fighting falling asleep. “I do not need it, remember?” she reminded him.

Their first night, while they’d both confirmed they had no diseases early on, she’d had the unfortunate pleasure of collapsing under her emotion when he’d tried to clean her after, like any gentleman would. She’d sobbed for all the children that, should they continue, she’d never be able to give him. Children that he’d sworn he hadn’t needed or particularly wanted, especially at risk to her health. It was still a raw wound, though, and Kingsley seemed to see that in her face as he stuck his wand in his pocket.

“Do you want to stay?” he asked carefully. “We’re both tired, I think, though you seem to be set on using my desk as a bed.” His lips quirked in a small smile at that.

“’S comfortable,” she murmered, yawning.

“I know from experience it is not,” Kingsley responded, smile growing. He walked around to the side of the desk, gently pulling one of her arms around his shoulders, then hooking his arms underneath her own shoulders and knees. “Did you want to stay?”

Narcissa nodded, already half asleep against his shoulder. Kingsley shifted, and a door appeared on the side wall. With some manouvering, he managed to get it open while not dropping her. She was not sure if she would have woken fully if he had dropped her; smart galleons was on her just starting to snore.

“This is for long nights,” Kingsley said, introducing her to the small room. “Though I try not to use it often.” She could see why. It only had room for the bed, and a shelf of food under the bed under a shimmering preservation charm. He laid her on the bed carefully, tugging at the thin sheets until he could pull them over her. Her eyes closed for a moment, and opened on him smoothing her own robes over her. Her choker and boots were in his hands, and she wondered when he’d gotten them off. He stood, a sandwich from the shelf in hand and resplendent in his robes. Narcissa frowned.

“You’re not resting, too?” she asked.

Kingsley shook his head. “No,” he responded. “You were technically right, I do have a meeting in a half hour with the Magical Beasts department head.”

Narcissa’s frown deepened. “You should relax more,” she grumbled.

“I am very relaxed right now,” he gave her a rogueish grin, and then it softened and leaned back down to eye level, smoothing her fringe back from her eyes. “Knowing you’re here, my heart safe and just through the door, goes a long way towards relaxing me. If you want, I can come back when you wake, and we can go get dinner together?”

Narcissa smiled at the endearment, and nodded to the invitation, before yawning again.

“Rest,” Kingsley told her, kissing her forehead. She nodded again, and was asleep before he closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> A review would be much appreciated if you made it this far! Especially seeing as this is my first time writing something like this!


End file.
